


In Case I Die Again

by Libelli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libelli/pseuds/Libelli
Summary: Bucky comes back from what happened at the end of Infinity War, and he and Steve reunite.





	In Case I Die Again

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of a Tumblr post I saw from itsmarvelicious

Bucky stood in the clearing. His skin was grey like the ash he had been only a few moments before. Bucky blinked in confusion, but he snapped to attention when Steve called out to him.

“Bucky?!”

“Steve?”

Steve walked up to Bucky, slowly at first then breaking into a run. He dropped his shield along the way, but it didn’t matter. Steve threw is arms around Bucky, and held him as tightly as he could. Bucky hugged him back. 

When they pulled apart, Bucky looked up at Steve with a small smile on his face.“You let me die again.” Bucky said.

“Bucky, I’m sor-”

Steve could not finish what he was going to say, because Bucky had stepped forward, put his hands on either side of Steve’s face, and pulled him close into a kiss. Every muscle in Steve’s body froze as he let Bucky kiss him; his arms hung at his sides and his eyes were wide. 

Bucky pulled away, but kept his hands where they were. His expression was serious, and when he spoke his voice was hard and even. “That...was number one on my bucket list,” Bucky said, “just in case I die again.”

Steve did not know, could not know, what to say. “I-I...what else is on your list?”

“Two: tell Steve I love him. Three: ask Steve to be my boyfriend. Four: have sex with Steve. Five: move in with Steve. Six: ask Steve to marry me. Seven: have kids with Steve. Eight: grow old with Steve. Is that alright?” Bucky’s voice was as even as it had been before.

“Don’t want to upset your plans,” Steve said. 

Bucky kissed Steve again, and Steve answered by wrapping his arms around Bucky to pull him close again. When they pulled away from their kiss, Steve did not want to have Bucky away from him for a second. Steve pressed his cheek against Bucky’s and Bucky melted into the touch. 

“I’m not letting you go.” Steve said. “Never again.”


End file.
